


Two Black Cadillacs

by DauntlessGoddess



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Nyotalia - Fandom
Genre: Adultery, Arthur is a cheating bastard, Cheating, F/M, Funerals, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1998642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DauntlessGoddess/pseuds/DauntlessGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amelia and Marianne share one thing in common. A hatred of cheaters. So when Amelia finds out her husband Arthur had been cheating on her with Marianne, they gang together to make sure that he won't be able to do this to anyone ever again. I don't own hetalia, the characters, nor do I own the song Two Black Cadillac, it's by Carrie Underwood, you should listen before reading</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Black Cadillacs

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on Fanfiction.net  
> This is unbetaed -is that a word?-, so if there are any mistakes they are my fault. If you find a way to improve the grammar or spelling please inform me.

FrUKUS: 2 black Cadillacs

Everyone cries at a funeral. Well not at this funeral. Two women who stood side by side didn't bother to cry. One wore a black veil, she had been Arthur's wife. She had short blonde hair and the most stunning sea blue eyes, they normally would be sparkling with joy, but now they were ice cold as she stared at the black shining coffin. The was no hint of sadness in them, just hatred, that hatred could be explained with the other woman who stood beside her. She had traveled all the way from France to attended the funeral, she was his lover. Her violet eyes were looking in the direction of the priest, but it didn't mean she was listening to what he said, it was all lies, he was praising a cheater. A man who had made her feel in love with him, he had lied not only to her, but too his wife as well. Her honey brown hair was down, half her face was hidden by the large designer hat and the other half by a black veil. The veil wasn't even her idea, Amelia, Arthur's wife had said she could since in Marianne's eyes she had been in a serious relationship and much to Amelia's dislike he has asked her to marry him. Arthur's brother said something about him being a good little brother and friend, both women resisted the urge to roll their eyes.

Arthur wasn't the only one who had a secret to hide at this funeral. Both women were so different, but they had two things in common, two truths that no one else knew.

1) Arthur was nothing, but a lying, cheating bastard

2) His death was not an accident.

{ ~ : ¤ : ~ }

About two months ago, Arthur was taking a business trip to France, part of his family's business was there so he made regular trips to check up on it and to visit Marianne of course. In his rush to get to the airport in time, he had left his phone at home and Amelia had to take it to him. When she reached the airport's parking lot his phone buzzed, and out of curiosity she, unlocked the phone and looked at the message.

' I miss you' the text confused her, who was Marianne? What was she doing texting something like that too her husband?! The need for answers drove her to look at her contract details. It seemed as if she was just a work friend,

She text back 'what exactly do you miss about me?'. After a short moment his phone buzzed again, she looked at the message.

'I've missed your touch, your kisses, your cuddles at night and our little games ;) mon amour'

He was cheating on her... Arthur was cheating on her! Amelia just stared at the screen for a minute or two and suddenly she was calling this little... SLUT!

After two rings she picked up the phone, her voice was sultry and playful "Bonjour, mon amour. Could you not wait till you got back home" she giggled. Oh great she was French, Amelia's eyes were trained to the front of the airport as tears started to stream down her cheeks. "Why don't you get yourself into the bathroom and you can relieve yourself," she teased, Arthur would normal snap back at her for saying something like that especially if he was in public. There was a pause on the other line and suddenly the woman's playful tone was dropped and replaced with one of worry "mon cher, are you OK?"

Amelia finally spoke up "umm, I'm sorry, this isn't Arthur"

There was a laugh "I'm sorry! Can you please pass the phone to my boyfriend?" she was still so cheerful, did she not know who she was talking to?

"This is his wife" she said and there was silence, Amelia felt rather smug about being able to shut the little whore up.

"Is this a joke?" the woman scoffed "Arthur doesn't have a wife, she died"

Now it was Amelia's turn to be quite "I am very much alive!"

There was a slight gasp "he's cheating on moi!" the French woman sounded distraught.

"Well yes, but technically he's cheating on me since I'm his wife" Amelia corrected her, he had only started to to care of the French business four years ago and the had been married for five years. Arthur couldn't have known Marianne longer than he had known her for.

She laughed a little "Ah, Oui. Sorry"

"It's fine" she sighed and wiped away the tears "he isn't going to get away with this anymore, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind" the only thing Amelia could think of right now was walking into that airport and slapping him so hard that the whole airport could hear and would leave a mark of her hand print that could last the whole flight to France.

Amelia was about shut the call of when she heard the French woman shout "Wait!" she placed the phone back to her ear "Don't cause a scene, I think I got a better plan of revenge"

Now she was interested in what marriage was saying, Arthur had been lying to get for so long that she wanted to get the best sort of revenge and if that meant working with Marianne she was all for it "I'm listening"

The following weeks were filled with plotting, both women pretending as if they never knew of each others existence, until it came to Arthur's last day in France.

Amelia had been in France for a little more than a week now, she and Marianne had met up, drank coffee, shopped. The American women could see why Arthur cheated on her with Marianne, she was elegant, gorgeous and charming, she was everything that unfortunately she wasn't. Both boys and girls would stop and stare at her when she walked past them , Arthur must have been so proud to have her clinging to his arm as they walked through the streets of Paris together. Amelia had briefly thought of just divorcing Arthur and let him have Marianne, but this newly made friendship made her feel bad about that idea. If he could cheat on her, he could just easily cheat on Marianne as well, they had to go through with the plan and make sure he would never be able to do this to anyone ever again.

{ ~ : ¤ : ~ }

Now here they were at his funeral, Amelia placed a single white rose on the coffin, purity. Marianne rolled her eyes, Arthur didn't deserve that sort of flower, but she would go with the flow and lay down a white rose as well. Both women watched as the coffin was lowered into the ground, they both stood up and threw a hand full of dirt in the grave they glanced at each other, they shared a crimson smile which no one else had noticed. When the service was over and condolences given to Amelia, and Arthur's family, the two women returned to their respective Cadillacs and left their secret at the grave. They never talked again, it was just for the best.


End file.
